Audrey
Audrey, labeled as The Awkward Girl, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon and Total Drama Losers. Chapter Guide Total Drama Amazon Chapter One - Audrey accused Frasier and Niles of being twins. She voted for Ed, and was put on the Screeching Monkeys tribe. She described Niles' jacket, which was on fire, as "flaming," which made everyone silent and feel awkward. They won immunity. Chapter Two - Audrey made a fool of herself when she accidentally tied herself up. Nathaniel helped her, so she agreed to vote with him. She jumped and made it during the challenge. The team won immunity and reward. Chapter Three - Audrey checked if Nathaniel was okay after his injury the previous day. She decided that since Nathaniel wanted to vote Will out, she could get Elvis to vote with them. During the challenge, Audrey went into the mud pit for one official round, and got one bag, then another in the free-for-all round. She put the puzzle together for her team. They won immunity. Chapter Four - Audrey, Nathaniel, and Elvis decided to throw the next challenge and vote out Will. During the challenge, Audrey helped to mess up. She voted for Will. Chapter Five - Audrey wanted to be at the romantic dinner, and described her dream date as, "a cute guy with a nice tan, and muscles, and he’d be sweet," but stopped when she saw Bruno and Nathaniel staring. Audrey was moved to the Battling Females tribe. She did well in the challenge but they lost. Jess got Audrey to join an alliance with Jess and Betty. Audrey voted for Hillary. Chapter Six - Audrey played the part of a flag during the challenge. She was guarded by Nathaniel and Elvis. They made their alliance cross tribal. When the Battling Females lost, Audrey voted for Jess. Chapter Seven - Audrey accidentally revealed that she was in a cross-tribal alliance. During the challenge, she was one of the contestants to try and save Jocelyn when she was faking drowning, but unlike the boys who did so, she was trying to save her because she was a teammate, not because she is hot. Audrey voted for Hillary, but was voted out for the cross tribal alliance. Total Drama Losers Chapter One - Audrey commented on how baled Frasier is. She was put on the Losing Losers team. She and Martha jumped out of the helicopter together during the challenge. Audrey voted for Hank. Chapter Two - Audrey continued to talk to Frasier and Jess about their break-up, and reminded Frasier that he is bald. She welcomed Salvatore to walk with the Losers. Audrey and Jess became allies. She convinced Elvis and his alliance to vote James out instead of Jess, who lost the challenge. Chapter Three - Per Jess's instructions, Audrey tried to form an alliance with "The Hobo". "The Hobo" said he would, if Audrey could set him up with Martha. She attempted to talk to Martha, but lied and told her Frasier liked her, due to Martha's dislike of "The Hobo." Audrey lied to "The Hobo" and said Martha called him cute so that he'd vote with her. Later, she lied to Elvis, telling him Sally was trying to vote him out. She voted for Sally. Chapter Four - Audrey admitted to Martha that she lied about Frasier liking her. She tried to tell her it was "The Hobo," but told her it was Hank, then told her it was Elvis. The Losers won immunity. Chapter Five - Audrey was pleased about having a stable alliance with Jess and "The Hobo." She did not participate in the challenge. She voted for Elvis. She continued to lie to "The Hobo" about setting him up with Martha. Chapter Six - Audrey was switched to the Globetrotting Grizzlies team. She teamed up with Maulik and "Chicken" and voted for Martha. Chapter Seven - Salvatore flirted with her. She told Jess that she thought Salvatore actually liked her, but Jess explained that he was only pretending. The Grizzlies lost the challenge. She voted for Maulik, betraying Jess and voting with Salvatore. Chapter Eight - Audrey was confronted by Salvatore for lying about having the votes to eliminated Maulik. Audrey was a background dancer in Maulik's play, but wanted to star alongside Salvatore. The Grizzlies won immunity. Chapter Nine - Audrey told Jess she didn't think Salvatore was nice and didn't like him anymore. She competed in round two of the challenge and lost. The Grizzlies won immunity. Chapter Ten - Audrey and Salvatore competed in the challenge together and had to kiss. Audrey pinned Salvatore to a wall and kissed him. Audrey breathed in his mouth. The Grizzlies won immunity. Chapter Eleven - Audrey's dad was her loved one. The two attempted a hug but ended up crashing into each other. She lost the challenge in round one after throwing up. She voted for Elvis. Chapter Twelve - Audrey revealed that she could speak Spanish, using this to get her team a boat. She made it to the merge. For the challenge, she and Frasier were a team. Audrey won the trivia round of the challenge. The two won immunity. Audrey voted for Esteban. Chapter Thirteen - Audrey revealed that she was dropped as a child. Later, she revealed to Salvatore that she had lied to Martha about Elvis liking her. She, along with everyone else, voted for Martha. As Martha was getting eliminated, Audrey confessed that she lied to her. This infuriated Martha. Chapter Fourteen - Audrey suffered from seasickness, throwing up while on a boat. She burnt the pizza that she made during the challenge. She voted for Frasier. Audrey was voted out. Before leaving, she revealed that she liked Salvatore, but got over him because he's a jerk. Relationship(s) Total Drama Losers Salvatore - Their first interaction was when Salvatore wanted to be with the Losers team in chapter two and Audrey eagerly invited him. Salvatore flirted with her in chapter seven, leading her to believe he actually liked her. Audrey got to kiss Salvatore during the kissing challenge. Salvatore initially complained about her breathing in his mouth, even offering her a mint, but later commented in the confessional that the kiss was "not bad." Audrey got over him eventually, calling him a jerk. Alliance(s) Total Drama Amazon Audrey joined Nathaniel's alliance in chapter two. She was switched to a tribe away from Nathaniel's alliance, so she joined Jess and Betty. The same day the new alliance formed, Betty was voted out. In chapter six, Nathaniel and Elvis made the alliance cross-tribal. In chapter seven, Nathaniel gave Audrey alliance advice, but she was voted out that same chapter. Total Drama Losers In the beginning of the story, she and Jess became close allies. "The Hobo" briefly joined them. In the merge, she was part of the Losers alliance and later the girls' alliance. Background Audrey was always an odd kid. She was shy, and when she wasn't shy she was just plain weird. She would say things and give pieces of information that nobody cared about, usually making herself seem stupid. She became afraid of public humiliation when she threw up during a play and, literally, every person in her school saw. Trivia Total Drama Amazon *Audrey's appearance is an edit of Katie. *Audrey's name is supposed to sound like her stereotype; awkward. *Audrey was the only girl not to attend the romantic dinner. **She was the only girl on the Screeching Monkeys, and the Monkeys were the only tribe not at the dinner. *Audrey received three votes. Total Drama Losers *Audrey received five votes. *During the season, Audrey lied to Martha, "The Hobo," Elvis, Jess, and Salvatore. Audrey is one of the biggest villains Total Drama has ever seen. *Audrey has a rash on her back. *A running gag this season was Audrey bringing up Frasier's baldness or his large forehead. *Audrey is one of seven returning contestants to get a higher ranking in this season, the others being "Ugly", Martha, Frasier, Jess, Bozo, and Hank. Category:Total Drama Amazon Category:Total Drama Losers